The Pendant
by SandStonesSilk
Summary: Ally finds a magic pendant that leads her to the world of PotC where she meets…and saves Cutler Beckett. Then they get stranded on an island together! Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

The sun boiled down on my head as I perched on one of the benches in the school courtyard, waiting for my mother to pick me up. It looked as if she wouldn't be here for a while. Mom has a tendency of working overtime, but I guess it's the only way she can support the both of us. Today happened to be the last day of school, yet nothing seemed too attention drawing, almost as if it was just a regular day. Girls giggling and gossiping, boys playing some rowdy sport or just kicking a ball around, while others where just leaning against the wall listening to their I-pods. As time passed, more and more of my classmates said their goodbyes and exchange hugs before leaving for home. By the time my mom arrived the school was almost empty.

"I'm so sorry Ally, I tried to leave early today but this has just been such a busy week and-" when my mom hugged me I thought she would squeeze the life out of me.

"Yes, I know mom," I interrupted, as if that speech hadn't been heard before, I didn't blame her but I did wish she came sooner. It always feels awkward when I have to sit there by myself; I'm not much for small talk, or self-confidence, to approach those other girls. Plus I doubt that we would have anything in common anyways. But I'm not a complete loner; I did have a couple friends back in my old school before we moved.

Ever since my dad left, mom and I are getting deeper in dept. We had to sell our beautiful Victorian home and move to the city to start a new life. My mother is a salesclerk and I work part time at a cozy little bookstore with my aunt, Ellouise. There's nothing I enjoy more than curling up with a good book and a cup of tea on a quite evening. You could say I spend a great deal of time at "Twice Told Tales", even though we don't have many customers. We mostly sell antique collectors books and records, so it's not surprising that business is a little slow at best.

Now if you're wondering what happened to my father, then that makes two of us. Fred Irah used to write mystery novels, so it's quite ironic that his disappearance is also a mystery. One day when mother and I came home he was just gone, with all of his belongings but an old lighter. My father wasn't too fond of the outdoors; he hardly ever went out, or left his study as a matter of fact. We doubted that he took an unexpected road trip. Mom and I waited a few days for him to return until we called the police to report the case. It's been four years now and still not a single lead or trace of evidence.

While he was around we never really talked much, or saw each other. He didn't want to be bothered when he was writing (which was always) so he asked that my mother and I left him alone, but curiosity got the better of me so one day, while he was sleeping, I sneaked into his study to take a quick look at what he was writing. The room was anything but tidy, papers were scattered all over the floor and the table was cluttered with all sorts of things, including an old typewriter and some fancy quill pens. I couldn't help but read his latest manuscript, or whatever else was on that beautifully engraved mahogany table.

The first thing I noticed was an inky sketch of a locket, or a pendant of some sort. At the top left corner of the paper was a strange symbol that looked much like an upside-down "Y" and the letters "E, I, T, C". But before I could examine the paper some more I noticed my dad was waking up so a quietly slipped out the door, leaving everything in its place. I spent a couple days pondering on what those letters stood for, and a couple weeks researching. In the end I arrived at nothing, maybe they were just made-up by my father for some new novel. I could have simply asked, but then he would know I was in his room without permission.

After a long drive we finally arrived at our less than shabby old apartment on the outskirts of the town. When we first moved in I detested the horrid place; it was noisy, smelly, and dirty; and that's just the hallway! The drains always leaked, and so did the roof whenever it rained; the soiled wallpaper was coming off revealing rows of rotting planks of hardwood; and there's not much I could say about the lighting, because there wasn't any! Thankfully, mother and I used what was left of our savings to fix the place up to a livable condition.

As the years went by the dwelling felt more like home, especially after I met my neighbor, Laura. She wore black curly hair that was always tied into a tight bun and a pale orange dress that went nicely with her tan brown skin. She was about my height even though I was two years older, me being sixteen. We were both interested in about the same things so we always had a lot to talk about, sometimes I feel as if she makes herself like something just because I do, but I don't mind one bit. Laura also has a wild imagination and is quite a talented artist; we even started writing a book together. I'm really glad that we went to the same school, too bad she couldn't come today because she had to attend an aunt's wedding.

"Ally! Dinner!" my mother hollered.

"The usual?" I asked.

"Macaroni and cheese, your favorite!" Mom began to put out the plates and cutlery. I am absolutely sick of macaroni and cheese, but I don't have much of a choice since we can't afford to eat out and my mom isn't much of a cook. We ate solemnly, today I felt less talkative than usual.

"How was your day sweetie, did you have fun?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, tons of fun," I mumbled, if there was anything I hated more than macaroni and cheese it would be when my mother calls me "sweetie" or "honey" or any other annoying pet names. Not to mention it was clear to see that I did not have a good day, but I guess she was just making conversation; as I said before I hate small-talk. Parents could be so irritating at times, which is why I really valued my alone time.

"I almost forgot! Tomorrow you'll be leaving to grandma's for the month, I know how much you like it there," said Mom as she scraped the leftovers onto a plate. She was right, I did enjoy visiting my grandmother, she always had stories to share, old trinkets to show me, and places to take me to in the bewildering forest, which was a short walk form her house. I remember how we used to collect mushrooms and berries together when I was a little girl, we would talk the whole way there and back. Grandma was probably one of the few people that really understood me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up early to pack my bags. I didn't bring much, just the essentials and my dad's lighter. Even though it's a bit silly, I bring it with me where ever I go; I guess you could say it's for luck. I managed to stuff everything in a single duffle bag and dragged it outside so my mom could put it in the car.

The trip to Grandma's was a tedious, mind-numbing five hour drive. Halfway to the cottage the sky filled with doleful storm clouds that lead to a raging shower of rain and thunder. It felt as if the car was as cold as a meat-cooler, it made me wish I brought an extra blanket as Mom told me to. As we drew nearer to the countryside most of the paved roads turned to sludgy dirt paths. We skidded the whole way and narrowly missed a couple trees and mail boxes. I expected us to swerve off the road down a cliff any moment, I held on to the car door with all my strength even though I knew it would do no good by providing a false sense of security. When we finally arrived I was glad that our trash heap of a car managed to get through all those mud slides.

Grandma greeted us with scones fresh out of the oven and steaming cups of hot chocolate. She and Mom chatted while I sat near the fireplace as it brought warmth to my shivering hands. When the storm cleared Mom decided bring in the luggage and head for home. She didn't want to drive through the veering mud paths in the middle of the night, so she thought it would be best if she left as early as possible. Mom hugged me goodbye and climbed in the car, after she left Grandma and I stayed on the porch and watched the rain drip from the petals of the delicate flowers that grew in her garden; each one like a glimmering crystal shining with the light of the setting sun.

I woke up next morning to the smell of pancakes and syrup. I quickly got out of bed and slipped off my lavender nightgown for a plain yellow t-shirt and khaki shorts. I then hurried down the creaky wooden steps, skidding in my yellow duck slippers. I had at least four pancakes before I washed then down with a glass of cold milk.

"So what are our plans for today? And by the way breakfast was delicious!" I spoke, as I helped clear the dishes.

"Well, it's too wet to go outside today, but maybe you could help me clean out the attic; I'll let you keep anything you like," Grandma answered.

I did have my mind set on going hiking, even if it is a bit muddy but maybe cleaning out the attic won't be too bad. Grandma accumulated quite an assortment of interesting junk over the years; some of it may even be worth something. I guess I could think of it as antique shopping, you never know what you will find.

When we made our way up to the attic there were boxes and piles as far as the eye could see; this place could sure use the cleaning. Some things already caught my attention; gleaming swords, embroidered Victorian dresses, and ivory jewelry boxes. My grandma could probably get rich off this stuff but she can't bear to sell any of it, each trinket has a treasure trove of stories and memories behind it. When she was young she used to travel all around the world, form England to Rome, from Brazil to Algeria and everywhere in between.

Grandma was lucky to be born from a wealthy family but now most of their fortune is withering away with Grandpa's company. Before he passed away, Grandpa managed a factory that made engines for cars and airplanes; it was a booming business back in the day. But as time passed the plant just couldn't compete and was at the brink of bankruptcy. All that's left is a small estate in England that won't sell and Grandma's cottage.

As Grandma sorted through some old magazines I went to take a closer look at the jewelry box. I dropped to my knees and admired its skillfully crafted ivory. All around the sides were cravings of wealthy nobles dressed in the most splendid of clothing; it seemed to be a scene of a grand garden party of some sort. The lid was adorned with white ivory rose blossoms and its rim was studded with pearls. I removed the lid as gently as I could, barely containing my excitement for what laid inside.

Within the box was the most dazzling collection of gems and jewelry I have ever seen. The sun beamed from the small attic window giving them an ethereal luminescence. They jewels looked so magnificent I almost felt unworthy to touch them, but one piece in particular caught my attention. It was a silver locket, just like the one in my father's drawings. Although I saw his sketches four years ago I will never forget them, the resemblance was uncanny.

I removed the pendant from the box; I could see hinges at its sides so it was in fact a locket. I delicately used my nail to pick the two halves apart. Once the locket was opened it revealed a picture of a man on one side and a woman on the other, but I barely got a close look at them because my vision began to blur. I stood up and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt yet my vision was just as hazy. I looked away from the box; everything around me looked like it was a swirling pool of color. I began to feel nauseous, as if after a crazy roller-coaster ride. Then I felt my legs go numb as I collapsed to the ground; I couldn't concentrate my thoughts, all I could hear was a familiar voice calling my name. I tried to call back but my mouth felt dry, I tried to scream but no words would come.

Then I felt my mouth flood with water, I opened my eyes in sheer terror. What I saw was astounding; I was no longer in Grandma's old attic but underwater during a clash between three ships; it looked as if it was a two on one battle. I could hear canons exploding above the surface and bits of rubble slowly sinking towards me. Then I felt my throat throb in pain as I lunged for air, I almost reached the surface when something made me stop. There was a flag bearing the letters "E.I.T.C" and the symbol floating a fair distance away from me. I continued swimming upwards until I could fill my lungs with air, then I dived back down and headed to where I saw the flag.

When I looked closer I could see the silhouette of a man on the flag as it sunk deeper into the murky water. I tried to swim faster in case there really was someone in need of saving, when I arrived at the flag there indeed was a person laying unconscious above it. His eyes were closed and there was blood coming from his forehead and his right leg. I mustered the strength to pull him to the surface, and that was sure not an easy task. Once we were above water I checked if he was still breathing, which he was, just barely. I wasn't sure if he would survive since he was probably underwater a while longer than me. The battle was still going on and I didn't want to risk being spotted so I swam closer to one of the vessels; the only way they would see me would be if they look directly below, which I hope they wouldn't. At least this would be safer than being out in the open.

With a shimmer of luck I spotted a long boat strapped to the side of the ship, this could be our chance to escape. The only problem is that I wouldn't be able to climb up and reach it while keeping the guy I rescued above water. Even if he did wake up I'm not too sure if he could even swim, by the looks of his elegant clothing and his fancy white wig he was some high class aristocrat who probably doesn't have much of a need for swimming lessons. And his untanned skin showed that he doesn't go out much. But there's no way I could let someone just die out here in the middle of the ocean, or sea…I frankly have no idea where "here" is. This is by far the most bizarre day in my life, not to mention the most exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

I considered my options; I could get the longboat and let the guy submerge in water for a bit, then go back for him in a couple seconds after I get the boat down; I could look for a plank of wood or something from the wreckage to float him on so he doesn't suffocate underwater; or I could pull him to the sandbar I saw up ahead, which would use up most of my energy for any sort of escape plan if we get spotted by the two attacking ships. I decided to go with the second idea, floating wreckage shouldn't be too hard to find.

Holding on to him by his wrist, I pulled the still unconscious man behind me as I scouted the area. I was exhausted from swimming back and forth with one arm, carrying a heavy weight after me, in raging waters with waves that could swallow me whole. But now wasn't the best time for complaining, in the midst of a naval battle scene. I eventually came upon a fairly wide plank of wood, probably from the side of a ship, and a large barrel that was split in half making it look almost like a stilted bathtub. I swam for the barrel since it was closer to me.

Once I hauled him in the barrel I noticed his leg was being drenched in blood. I took off his fancy embroidered coat and ripped off one of the sleeves of the silk shirt he was wearing underneath. I then tightly tied it around the wound, I never took any first aide classes but I think I saw something like this on T.V. He wasn't bleeding as much anymore; now let's just hope I didn't paralyze his leg.

I hurried back to where the longboat was, swimming much faster now that I had both arms free. After scurrying up a rope hanging from the side of the ship, I did my best to untie the vessel. As soon as the last knot was untangled, it dropped down to the rampant waters. I jumped down after it, once I was in the water I scrambling up the sides of the boat until I was finally inside. Unfortunately, I failed to notice the paddles were missing.

I climbed out and pushed it away from the ship until I reached a nearby plank floating in the water; the rubble around here sure comes in handy. With the plank for a paddle I made my way to man I left in the barrel. I heaved him in the longboat and paddled as far as possible from the two and a half ships. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, but I hoped I would reach an island or something…eventually.

After paddling for what felt like hours I decided to take a break. I placed the plank in the boat and began pulling the splinters out of my aching hands. I was grateful that the waters were fairly still, but now the sun was scorching down on me. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, wondering if I'll live through all this. I checked the pockets of my khaki shorts for anything that may aide my survival.

All I found a melted chocolate bar, some paperclips, and my dad's lighter. I wasn't too sure if the lighter even worked but I didn't want to test it, not waste its precious flame. I was also worked up quite an appetite, but I decided to save the chocolate for when I'm literally starving. And as for the paperclips, let's just say I'm no MacGyver.

I stuffed the belongings back into my pocket as I glanced down at the man, he was still and his eyes were closed. Then I remembered that I left his fancy coat back in the barrel. He wouldn't mind right? I was relived to see that he was breathing normally now and that my efforts to save him weren't wasted.

After another half hour of paddling, I could barely believe my eyes when I saw a small island up ahead. With new hope I hurried onwards, as I approached the beach I could see palm trees and all sorts of wild plants, some could even be edible! Once I arrived at the island, I used what was left of my strength to heave the boat ashore. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scents of blossoming wild flowers as a welcomingly cool breeze swayed the leaves on the towering palm trees. I was glad that the worst part of my adventure was over, or so I thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I sat down on the sandy white floor and leaned against a palm tree. Longing for a well deserved nap, I decided to let my thoughts drift; there will be plenty of time to think up a survival plan later. Just when I began to doze off, I thought I heard someone having a coughing fit. Looks like the man I rescued finally woke up, right after I did all that paddling and we're safe on a secluded island; how very convenient.

He nauseously staggered out of the boat, barely keeping to his feet until from the pain caused by his wounded leg. He collapsed to the ground, clenching his fist he mumbled something crossly, but I was too far to make out the words. Then he looked up, I was certain he saw me. Nervously I approached him, still unsure of what I could say, anything to break the awkward silence.

"Hi!" I waved, forcing a smile. I was pretty sure I looked like an idiot, but too late now.

He gave me a queer look, and I felt even more tongue-tied.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Um…I…my name is Ally" I stammered.

"Where are we anyways?"

"On an island," I replied.

"Well obviously," he rolled his eyes "I mean how far are we from the Endeavour? And how did I get here in the first place?"

"The Endea…what? I have no idea! I'm not from around here, all I know is that there was some big battle and I found you unconscious sinking underwater, just like what was left of your ship. I couldn't let you die out there so I brought you with me, to the safety of this island. You should be telling me what's going on!" and I most certainly wasn't from around here, for all I knew I could be on an alien planet!

"So you actually…saved me?"

"Yes, and by the way I don't even know your name yet."

"I am Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company, haven't we met before?"

"Us? I've never seen you before in my life, I'm certain."

"Really? You look awfully familiar," he gave me another perplexed look, followed by another awkward silence. Then suddenly, his eyes lit up as if he remembered something shocking. "But that's impossible …she can't be," he mumbled under his breath.

"Can't be what?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"…Nothing," he spoke, starring solemnly at the ground.

If he didn't want to tell me, I shouldn't be one to pry. But I couldn't help but wonder who he thought I was; I felt just like the time when my best friend Laura wouldn't tell me who her secret crush was. Everything inside me was telling me to question him a bit; but I didn't want to make things between us even worse…he already thinks I'm an idiot, I don't want to be a nosy idiot. After all, I am stuck on this island with this guy for god knows how long.

I decided it would be best to change the subject "So…um…planning to stay on this island, or should we look for your Endeavour?" I was pretty sure it was a place, maybe even a town where we could buy some food.

"…As you said, there's not much left of my ship," he answered irritably.

"Ship? Ah! The Endeavour is…was your ship, which you lost in the battle… right?" guess it wasn't a place.

"…Yes," he glowered.

"Island then? Want to set up camp, collect some firewood…shake down a couple coconuts?" I smiled mildly; someone had to brighten up the mood.

"Um…alright," he replied.

"Have anything that might come in handy?" I asked.

He took the shoe off his bandaged leg and shook out a handgun onto the pallid sand. I gazed at it as it glistened in the sun's radiant light.

"What is all that? I have never seen such queer trinkets and gadgets," Beckett remarked as I emptied the contents of my pockets once again.

I began explaining as best I could the use of the items, "These little pieces of curled up wire are called paperclips, they hold sheets of paper together; and this is a lighter, it um…lights stuff; and here you have a chocolate bar…which you eat…and um…that about sums it up, questions? "

"Um…yes, where did you say you where from again?" he inquired.

"I'm from a planet called Earth," I replied, and Beckett couldn't help but laugh.

"What a coincidence, so am I!" he finally spoke, as I tried to hold back a giggle fit "You are quite an amusing young lady."

I must still be on Earth except in a different time zone or an alternate reality; a whirlwind of crazy thoughts came rushing through my mind, mostly scenes from sci-fi movies. Then I remembered the pendant; the thing that brought me here and possibly my only way back. I tried to recall the last time I saw it; could I have left back in my realty? This would mean that I'm stuck here forever! I gave the idea of living in an alternate reality some more thought, I then realized that it's the best thing that ever happened to me!

I'm sure there are millions of people who would give anything to escape their dull and dreary lives for a little adventure. I could barely imagine what it would be like when we get off this island and back to civilization, all the things I will see, all the people I would meet! It would sure beat living in my lifeless town. Although I would miss Laura and my family there's no way I could go back anyway, so I might as well try something new and think positively…being one who tends to look at the glass half empty.

"We should probably start looking for a place to spend the night, it's already getting dark," spoke Beckett, interrupting my train of though.

"Right, do you think we should build one or scout the island for a cave or something?" I asked.

"We would have to survey the island eventually, but I wouldn't be much help with my injured leg."

"It's too dark for me to go alone if that's what you're implying, though I suppose I can go tomorrow. Today we may have to sleep without a shelter but we might as well build a fire."

After the twigs and branches were gathered I took out my dad's old lighter and hoped for the best. I swiftly rolled the small gear with my thumb as Beckett watched expectantly. This may be the day carrying it with me for four years finally pays off. Unfortunately no sparks would come, so much for it being lucky. I finally gave up, stuffing the useless lighter back in my pocket.

"Sorry, looks like this stupid thing is broken. What are we going to do now, freeze to death?" I leaned against a palm tree, "What if I break the lighter open, pour its fuel onto the lumber, and then shoot at the pile with your gun, would that start the fire?" with my luck it probably wouldn't work, but it's all I could think of.

"Well…I suppose we could," he replied as he took out the gun.

"How many bullets are left?" I asked.

"Only two, do you still want to try it?"

"No, it would be best to save them for an emergency…like if we get attacked by wild boars or something," I shuffled closer to Beckett, we both shivered in our damp clothing as another gust of wind blew past.

"I'm sure things will look up tomorrow," I smiled, laying my hand on his; I could only imagine what he has been through. He gently smiled back, putting his arm around me and huddling me close. I was thankful for not being alone on this forsaken island, feeling his comforting warmth as I leaned against him. Soon I began to doze off, wearily watching the sinister shadows looming around me.

The blustery weather made the waters rampant, threatening to pull the longboat back out to sea. While I slept the waxing moon shone down on the beach of the desolate island. The tide swept the glittering sand to and fro. As the water retreated back yet again it left behind something more than seaweed or coral. On the shore laid a silver pendant, gleaming in the moonlight brighter than anything else on the island. A moment later a hand reached down and scooped up the locket; carrying it far from the shores, where the moon could no longer illuminate it.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky was a shade of mauve dappled with a few downy wisps of cloud; otherwise it would have been faultlessly clear thanks to last nights raging storm. I awoke just in time to see the sun make its way above the horizon, outlining the clouds with a celestial golden glow. I expected yesterday's events to have been just a dream and yet everything was still here; the island, the sandy beach, the lofty palm trees, the…the longboat was missing!

I thought that I dragged it a fair distance away from the water and tied it down, surely it couldn't have been carried it out to sea, but that left no other explanation; except maybe if someone else was out at sea with my boat or it was pulled to somewhere on this island. I rubbed my eyes and scanned the shores once more, expecting the boat to be replaced by a track of footprints...but there weren't any. If someone did steal it, they did a fine job covering their tracks. But who could have done something like that, there's nobody here but me and…he's gone!

"I'm stranded all alone on this stupid island, with no food or even a fire! And now Beckett ditched me! Well he can drown for all I care!" I knew ranting in the middle of nowhere wouldn't do much good but I was more than a little cranky this morning. I plopped down on the warm sandy ground and threw a nearby pebble at the water.

"Now what am I going to do, I'll never make it in the wilderness! What was I thinking, this is definitely not a good thing, my old life was dull but at least there was food! Not to mention I barely have any survival skills, I have never even gone camping, its just a matter of time before I starve, or get eaten by wild animals, or die of heat stroke, or freeze to death at night, or…"After a good deal of sulking and moping I finally got up and decided to scout the island, I still needed to find food, a clean water source, and maybe even some shelter if I had any chance of surviving out here.

I scurried through the thick brambles that scratched at my bare legs, if only I had worn jeans instead of shorts. I wasn't too sure where I was or where I was going, so things hadn't changed much since arrived at this island. The forest was so dense I could only see about a couple feet ahead, I was pretty sure Beckett and I were the first ones to ever set foot in this place as everything grew so freely and untouched by the destructive hands of man. Looking up I admired the trees, they grew so high they seemed to reach up to the heavens, their tops almost completely covering the sky above me as only a few beams of light filtered through their leaves, giving the place an eerie glow.

I pushed aside several branches as I made my way through the lonesome forest, feeling the soggy undergrowth beneath my bare feet. It was still damp for the rain pour, almost causing me to slip. I looked down at the footprints I made as I pressed my feet in the squishy earth; if someone was tracking me they'll have no trouble here. But that would be silly since there's nobody here but me, now that Beckett made off with my boat…well technically it belonged to one of the pirate ships, but stealing from pirates isn't really a crime, right?

Although the chances of being followed in the middle of nowhere were probably less than unlikely I am always tad uneasy, and occasionally downright paranoid. I decided to step only on the moss so that my tracks wouldn't be as visible, sure it would slow me down but I was in no hurry to get lost to the point of no return in the midst of a forest. As I took a step forward on another patch of moss something sent a chill down my spine, behind me I could hear the rustle of leaves as something made its way towards me through the bushes. All my muscles tensed and I couldn't dare to breathe, looks like I wasn't overreacting after all, I really was being followed; sometimes I hate it when I'm right.

"Please don't eat me," I said quivering, it was a rather foolish thing to say but what else would you tell a wild bore, if it was a wild bore and not a poisonous snake…but snakes can't part bushes, unless of course it's a giant three headed anaconda; who knows what could be lurking in this strange forest! Fine, a three headed anaconda a bit crazy, but as if getting sent to an alternate reality isn't!

"Eat you? I'm not 'that' hungry," said a familiar voice, and I was sure relieved to hear one as I timidly turned around.

"Beckett! Am I ever glad to see you!" I almost wanted to hug him, but that would lead to more awkwardness, and that's definitely not what we need right now.

"What are you doing out here?" he inquired.

"I could ask you the same question!"

"I found this near the outskirts of the forest," he smirked, in his hand laid a long telescope covered in rust and its glass slightly cracked at one corner.

"And how is this rusty old piece of junk going to help?"

"Junk! Don't you know we could use the magnifying lens and the sun's rays to start a fire!"

"That's not a half bad idea! But it still doesn't explain why you are all the way out here,"

"After I retrieved the telescope I couldn't help but wonder what other useful items could be found on this island so I decided to venture into the forest, unfortunately I didn't plan on going this far away from the coast and so I lost my direction. I apologize for leaving you without word but I hoped to return before you awoke. And what duty are you here on?"

"Oh nothing much really, just on a leisurely stroll admiring the wilderness," I grinned.

"Ah, I see. Would you mind if I join you?" he smiled.

"Why certainly," I said, giggling. As Beckett and I made our way through the forest a thought occurred to me. "Wait a minute! If you found this thing on the island this means we might not be alone here!"

"That's ridiculous, look at how old this thing is; surely they are long gone by now," he remarked.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but still…we don't know for sure," I still couldn't rid myself of my apprehension, "so it looks like we're both lost, and here I thought you stole the boat and left me to be eaten by three headed anacondas!"

"The boat is missing? It was there before I left, could the tides have swept it off to sea?"

"Who knows, there's nothing we can do now."


	6. Chapter 6

A droplet of blood trickled down to my ankle from one of my many scratches as I parted yet another set of leafy branches blocking my path. I watched my footing, carefully picking my way through some slick stones immersed in a puddle of rainwater. The welcomingly cool liquid eased the pain of my bruised and aching feet. I yearned to just collapse to the ground and rest, if only for a short while, but I knew we had to find shelter before night settled.

As we moved deeper into the sinister rainforest, the air felt even more thick and stale. I took in a couple deep breaths yet I was still woozy and faint; it felt as if the stale air barely filled my lungs. Slightly swaying in my steps, I grasped a nearby tree limb to keep my balance. Sweat dripped from the back of my head down to my neck; even through the thick treetops the sun managed to scorch down on us. But it wouldn't be like this for long since it gets more than a little chilly during the night. I will remember what it feels like to be burning alive right now when I'm freezing to death later on in the day I thought to myself.

If only I stayed back at the beach I thought, then I wouldn't be in this god forsaken forest. But then again, I would not have found Beckett and he would be lost all alone out here. Not that I'm much help with directions, but suffocating in the middle of nowhere is always more fun with a friend; I'm sure he appreciates the company.

The first time I saw him I thought he would be snooty and pretentious, as most high class folks tend to be, but he turned out to be more than bearable, and from me that's quite a compliment. Then again, I didn't meet many of the high class before; maybe that whole "stuck-up rich guy" is just a stupid stereotype. I might have been a tad unfair with that preconceived notion, but I'm sure didn't get a stereotype for nothing. I looked back at Beckett, he still managed to keep pace; it must be even harder for him with his wounded leg. I stopped for a few moments, letting him catch up.

"Are you alright?" I looked into his tired eyes, his clothes muddy and torn. He looked much more pitiful than when we first met, his beautiful coat now gone and his gossamer silk shirt without a sleeve.

"I…I'm fine," he panted, leaning his weight against a tree. "We should keep going."

"Are you sure? Maybe we could stop for just a bit," I knew he was right but I wasn't to sure if either of us could last too long.

"Just…just a bit farther, then we'll rest."

"Alright," we decided to keep moving, I noticed that it was everything was much darker than before. Either it was getting late or the forest was getting even more dense; my guess would be both. I scurried over a fallen log; its rotting bark was covered in all sorts of fungus and spongy lime colored moss grew all along the trunk. My thoughts drifted to memories of my father; he didn't spend much time with me, even when I was a younger he always locked himself in his study and only came down to take his dinner. I remembered him and mother fighting that he didn't spend enough time with his family; he was so devoted to his work.

I wondered if he really did stay in his room the whole time, what if he found the pendant and used it to go to this reality and back before anyone noticed. But then he would be living two separate lives, one here and one with mom and I. The pendant might even be the key to his disappearance! Maybe he's still alive, but just living here; and he can't get back! No wonder he's gone without a trace. It could be possible, after this anything could be possible, but then why would the pendant be at Grandma's attic? The forest was almost pitch black now but I barely seemed to notice as I was so deep in thought. I wondered if there could be more alternate realities other than this one to which the pendant could take you to, the possibilities might be endless! The more I thought about it the more crazy it sounded…but I felt as if I had it all figured out, yet nothing made any sense, just like this sentence!

I almost wanted to pinch myself and see if it's all just a dream, but there were already enough mosquitoes doing that. What difference did it make now; the pendant is long gone and I'm probably stuck here forever. Even if my father really is here the chances of actually finding him are slim to none, just like the chances of getting off this island. Besides, he might not even want to be found! It's not as if he actually misses me or anything, I decided to not go there; things were depressing enough without the self-pity.

My stomach grumbled, I could barely remember the last time I ate. When I thought of islands I imagined there being palm trees and fruit by the dozens! I definitely found the trees but there was not a single coconut or banana in sight. I suppose it's the wrong season for them to bear fruit or something. I wondered how long people could possibly last without food, was it three days or three weeks? On the bright side there was plenty of water, its cleanliness was rather questionable but at times like these one can't be too picky.

I crouched down on my knees near a small pool of rainwater, scooping up the liquid with my hands and bringing some up to my lips. It wasn't as cold as the puddles I stepped in a while back, the sun probably heated things up since then, and the taste was worse than toilet water. How do I know you ask? Second grade, rules of the playground: you can't back away from a dare; and who was I to argue with these sacred laws?

"Want some?" I asked Beckett, he arched one eyebrow, giving me a rather odd look. "Take it or leave it, just remember this is probably as good as it gets around here."

"Alright," he stooped down beside me and drank some of the water. "Are you sure we won't get parasites from this?"

"Nope, as I said take it or leave it."


	7. Chapter 7

After the short drink we continued our agonizingly tedious journey. I trudged onward through the depths of the forest, there was no going back now and I probably wouldn't be able to make that trip again anyways. My vision was hazy and pain coursed through my every aching limb. I no longer even had the strength to worry about the lurking shadows that encaged me from all directions. A small splotch of gray darted across my path and into the safety of the brambles. I barely noticed it, now being so used to small rainforest creatures constantly scurrying around me. Groping through the darkness at a slow but steady pace, I noticed that the mossy path underfoot had turned wet and slippery so I stepped with extra caution.

Unfortunately I was too late to see something sharp rake across my face, leaving quite a long scratch. In my shock I staggered backwards, slipping on the damp undergrowth and falling on my back. I couldn't help but utter a shriek, in fear that I was being attacked by some wild animal, but nothing in front of me seemed to move. I lay still, waiting for some horrid creature to pounce, as adrenalin coursed through my veins. I knew that I would never make it if I ran, and I wouldn't put up much of a fight in my current state, at least not without weapon. I slowly lurked backwards, feeling like helpless pray trying to prolong its certain fate.

A sinister quiet filled the forest, like the calm before the storm. I strained my eyes to try to see what was prowling in the darkness before me. My body trembled, from both fear and the chilling wind that swept over the rainforest, unsettling the leaves and letting some moon light shine through. A moment later I sighed in relief when I saw that it was nothing more than a reaching tree limb. I tried to get up when I heard something rushing behind me through the bushes, I froze in panic and my blood ran cold. I dared to turn around only to see Beckett skid on the sludge and plummet in front of me.

"Must you always sneak up behind me?"

"What happened here? I heard you scream and came as quickly as I could," he panted.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle a tree branch," I said nervously, still shaken from the shock. We were both now wet and spattered in mud thanks to me.

"How about we stay together from now on?" he offered, helping me up.

"Yeah, sounds good," I answered, taking his hand.

Hopefully I would be less edgy now, I thought to myself; looking ahead at the troublesome branch that caused me quite a scene. This time I pushed it back carefully, ducking my head to avoid a curtain of hanging vines. I made my way past expecting to find more prickly brambles but instead I was met by a small clearing centered on a ghastly pool of swamp water. Water reeds penetrated its docile waters while tiny insects hovered just above the surface.

The water was a dark emerald green where it was not covered by the patches of sponge-like vegetation floating just about everywhere. The swamp's perimeter was lined with lofty trees and flourishing plant life, my stomach churned making me wonder if there was anything edible growing nearby. I watched wisps of hazy mist circled the bog, giving in a rather ominous feel yet drawing me closer. I started to feel slightly light-headed. Vaguely aware of my actions, I neared the murky waters. Once my toes merely touched the sludgy pond I bent down, gazing out at the almost surreal scenery around me.

Then something caught my attention, snapping me out of my daze. I noticed a face in the sludgy swamp before me, and I would say my reflection except…well…it wasn't mine, which was pretty much the problem. I rubbed my eyes, and so did the woman whose face showed in the water. A rather large bubble of swamp gas immerged above the surface in place of the reflection. I waited for it to pop as all swamp bubbles tend to do. As my patience ran out I finally reached out and popped it myself, the grimy swamp slime splattered all over my clothes, and over the clothes of the reflection, whose face remained that of a woman. I had to admit the likeness was uncanny; she did look a lot like me, except much older, maybe in her thirties. She had a solemn expression with uneasiness in her bright hazel eyes, as did I.

"What on earth is going on, could that be how I looked like in this reality?" I mumbled to myself.

"In this reality" Beckett echoed. "What are you talking about?"

"I already told you I'm not from around here."

"Are you trying to say that you're from a different planet?" he grinned.

"Same planet, different time zone…if not a different reality altogether!"

"What! Have you gone mad Ellen?"

"No!...Oh wait, maybe," I thought of the woman I saw in the bog water. "Hey, did you just call me Ellen?"

"No, of course not," Beckett answered nervously.

"I think you did, you definitely called me Ellen."

"I did no such thing," he turned away.

"I may be slightly delusional but I know what I heard, oh please tell me who she is," I insisted. "When I looked at my reflection in the water I saw that it wasn't my own but that of a woman, and I have a feeling you could shed some light on things. Remember when we first met you thought that you knew me? Well maybe you did."

"So you're really not a woman…in your…um, reality? All this time you were a man!" he gasped.

"What! But of course I'm a woman…more of a teenager actually, I'm really only sixteen and she looked much older, although there's quite a resemblance between us," I explained.

"Ah, I see. Well you definitely don't look like as young as you say you are…oh I mean ".

"Don't worry, no offense taken. So, how old do I look to you?"

"Well…um…," he hesitated.

"In my thirties?" I asked.

"…Yes," he stammered.

"Just like the reflection! So that's how I looked like in this reality, like my older self, Amazing!"

"Indeed," he remarked.

"Now then, who's this Ellen? Do tell," I smirked. Beckett stared at the ground, pondering on whether or not he should.


	8. Chapter 8

He finally looked up, solemnly gazing into my eyes "She…she was my wife. She passed away years ago, I knew you couldn't be her, yet you are Ellen's splitting image. Even your persona matches her's."

"Oh I'm so sorry, what happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" I spoke, hoping that I wasn't too blunt, but my mind just couldn't let the question go unanswered.

I had to know what happened to me, the me from this reality. Everyone has thought about what happens when one's life ends, could it be that it starts over, just in an alternate universe. Or maybe there are millions of alternate realities with the same people living completely different lives, I wondered what would have happed if I met my older self using the pendant while she was still alive. All this was definitely nothing short of incredible.

"I returned early from a business trip one evening and went to see Ellen, we were both so happy to see each other but we later had a squabble about me not being home often enough. She eventually lost her temper and decided to leave for her friend, Annette's house to cool her nerves. It was already getting dark and I tried to stop her but she insisted on leaving. I finally agreed with her that I was being too overprotective and let her go.

I waited till almost midnight for her to return until I decided to go to the house and take her home myself. When I arrived there Annette told me that my wife had not been to her home that day. I was completely shocked; Ellen never lied to me about where she was going, but I wish she had rather than the alternative. On my way home I asked around if anyone had seen her but no one could tell me where she had disappeared to.

I didn't have much wealth or the company back then but I did all I could to find her. I used all of my savings and hired skilled detectives to look for her. About a month passed and there was still no word of Ellen, until one night a letter came demanding a ransom. The payment was far beyond what I could afford, so I took a loan from a friend and brought the money to the docks and as her captors requested. It was 2:00 in the night when they finally arrived on a musty old ship with black sails. Dropping their anchor and binding the ship to the dock before they pulled Ellen to the deck.

They were filthy looking men with tattered clothes and untrimmed beards, gazing at me with cruel and sinister sneers. They were pirates if I ever saw any, the scum of the earth, a band of cowardly thieves. They could see the fear in my eyes as I regretted coming alone, I didn't stand a chance against such a raucous group, even with my gun close at hand. I took a step forward, handing the money to a man who appeared to be the captain, his lips curling into an evil leer as he snatched the bag. He glanced back at one of his crew, signaling him to cut the ropes binding Ellen's wrists.

I thought the worst was finally over, when I heard hove-steps promptly approaching from behind. I turned around to see a squad of about ten officers, some mounted on horses galloping ahead, but all bearing rifles aimed at the captain and his crew. Relief flooded over me, these awful men will finally be hanged for their treachery, if not worse I thought. But the captain suddenly took a gun from his tattered black coat and shot her; Ellen collapsed before me and lay motionless on the dock as blood trickled from the wound on her neck. No one double-crosses me howled the pirate, hatred and fury coursed through my veins at the sound of his raspy voice. He then too fell to the ground after he received several bullets to the chest. I wouldn't usually wish suffering to anyone, but this malicious man should consider himself lucky to have had a quick and almost painless death, it was much less than what he deserved.

Ellen was swiftly rushed to a doctor, but it was too late. That day changed me forever; from then on I have worked endlessly in effort to get rid of piracy so that no one else would have to suffer as much as I did. Eventually I founded the E.I.T.C and took command of the Royal Naval fleet. Soon the time came for the pirates to make their last stand; they could no longer hide as the blank edges of the map had been filled in. Everything seemed to be going in my favor, but then I made unpardonable mistakes, and in the end I lost everything.

If it wasn't for you I would not still be here. To this day I can't help but feel guilty, Ellen was right, I was hardly ever there for her, always away on business. If only our last moments together weren't as grim. Everything I did, I did for her. I was trying to give her a better life; if only she knew that, if only she knew how much I love her," his eyes filled with regret and sorrow as he spoke.

Not knowing what to say, I gently rested my hand on his shoulder. It must have been truly devastating for him to recall all those memories, I wished I hadn't brought them up but it was too late now. A chilling silence filled the swamp, only broken by the humming of insects and the rustling of tree leaves.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. We cannot foresee the future or change the past, after difficult times we all have to move on eventually. Let go of the burden that is weighing you down, you can't move forward if you are always looking back," these were the words my grandmother spoke to me after my father disappeared.

"Seven years have passed since then; I know that she is never coming back, but when I saw you… I convinced myself of the impossible. I thought this was my second chance to make things right. It's hard to believe you are not Ellen…or that you are even really here. I'm still considering whether I have simply gone mad! But if this is all just a dream…I don't ever want to wake up."

"Neither do I, all this has also given me new hope. When I was only twelve my father went missing, as unlikely as it sounds, I think he may be here. The pendant, I once saw it in one of his drawings. If he knew about it maybe he used it to get here. I can't leave until I have at least looked for him."

"But what are the chances of you finding him without any leads; it would take a lifetime to search the world for a single person."

"All I can do is hope; he always wanted to live in England so I'll start there and see where my journey takes me. Whatever happens, I know it will be the adventure of a lifetime, too see the world as it was almost 200 years ago. Once we get off this island of course."

"You are quite optimistic, even after all that has happened. If we ever make our way back to civilization I will do everything in my power to help you find your father. I shall definitely miss you once we part."

"Must we go our separate ways? I know I won't be able to survive in this new world on my own; you are the only one I know."

"I will be there for you if you need me. After all, I owe my life to you."

"Really? You will stay with me?"

"For as long as want me to."

"Thank you so much for everything."


End file.
